nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Verdant Forest/Boss Dialogue
Dialogue for certain Bosses in the Verdant Forest as well as banter between the Characters and Bosses. Unlike most modes in Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, players won't hear any dialogue between Rose Squad and Arc Squad. Boss Dialogue Loki, Nexus Apparition *Five of Loki's intro dialogue **"Ahh!~ I get to kill some more mortals! The Son shall praise me for this!" **"Prepare, weaklings! Loki is here!" **"You dare challenge me, mortal? No one survives Loki!" **"I hunger for your death! Get ready to dodge these!" **"Hehe...the Caretaker is here to clean." *Some of Loki's battle dialogue **"Hehe, you are formidable, mortal." **"Ah, so you like to run and hide, hm?" **"Why bother hiding when I see everything!" **"If I can't kill you, Lotus will possess you instead!" **"Stop dodging these! I demand you!" **"Ah! If I could possess you, I would!" **"I hate mortals! So puny and tiresome!" *Some of Loki's victory dialogue (If all players are Downed) **"Hehe. Told you are no match for me." **"The Son will reward me well for this!" **"Lotus will be impressed!" **"Don't get up, mortals! I'll kill you again!" The Angel * Five of The Angel's intro dialogue ** "This time...I will not fail." ** "I've been through many dimensions. This will be my new home." ** "First, you. Then, him!" ** "Another annoyance in my way. Time to die!" ** "You've come this far...for nothing!" * The Angel's battle dialogue ** "It appears I have underestimated you." ** "I have fought stronger adversaries elsewhere." ** "Hold still!" ** "You are grounded! In so many ways..." ** "I've died few times before, but not this time." ** "Nothing and no one will stop my plan!" ** "You shall and will be under my control!" Boss/Character Banter Loki & Rose Squad I *'Loki': Hehe...your precious powers are no match for an Apparition! *'Yang': You're overconfident, ghost. *'Loki': I am not a ghost! Ghosts are spirits; I am a being. *'Weiss': Hmph! Believe what you want, ghost. *'Ruby': (giggles) Ghost. *'Loki': You won't be giggling when you are dead! *'Blake': You better have a good reason to kill us. *'Loki': I have plenty, kitty cat. Loki & Rose Squad II *'Yang': Well this ghost is Loki'n lonely? Eh? *'Loki': Did you just make a pun?! IN MY PRESENCE?! *'Weiss': Seriously, Yang? Now? *'Blake': No, Yang, just no. *'Ruby': Well now he's Loki'n shocked? *'Weiss': (face palms) Not you too, Ruby... Loki & Arc Squad I *'Jaune': Hmm. Looks like we're fighting an apparition of some sort. *'Loki': Hehe...you know you're stuff, mortal. *'Ren': I don't think this guy's friendly. *'Loki': I am as friendly as a cat. *'Nora': Let's break his legs! *'Loki': The only thing that's gonna break is your will to live! *'Pyrrha': Not ours. Yours is. Loki & Arc Squad II *'Loki': Hello, mortals! Are you back for more? *'Pyrrha': Hello again! *'Nora': Time for some leg-breaking! *'Loki': First, dodge my wrath! *'Ren': Well, sir, we're here again. *'Jaune': This Mr. Tachibana really should at least tell us what we're fighting. *'Mr. Tachibana': (Radio) Drifter and I did warn you at least. The Angel & Rose Squad I *'The Angel': And where is Mr. Tachibana, hm? Hiding from me? *'Ruby': Uh...he's somewhere. *'Mr. Tachibana': (radio) Hey, kid, quiet. *'The Angel': I could hear him on your radio, girl. Come and face me, you pathetic excuse of a man. *'Yang': You're gonna have to go through us, first. *'The Angel': (smirks) Gladly. *'Weiss': Great. *'Blake': I have an odd feeling I've seen her before. I just don't know where. The Angel & Rose Squad II *'Weiss': You again? *'The Angel': Seems he must love watching you fight me. *'Yang': Then we will everytime! *'The Angel': I love your overconfidence. But you can't win. *'Blake': We kicked your ass the last time. *'Ruby': Yeah! *'The Angel': Last time was the last time you'll do such a thing. This time, its my turn! The Angel & Arc Squad *'Jaune': Tachibana, please do not tell me we're fighting a Persian entity. *'The Drifter': (radio) Sorry, maverick. Tachibana's not here. Its just Drifter. *'The Angel': Hm. It seems He sent you to death. I'll relish the day I kill him! *'Nora': She has legs! Let's break 'em! *'The Angel': You can try. *'Pyrrha': Oh, we will. *'Ren': With these guns? *'The Angel': You're friend is right. Your weapons do nothing to me! *'Jaune': We won't need weapons. Secret Mr. Tachibana Dialogue *"Haha! Good one, Lieutenant!" — In response to Yang's pun. *"I feel like I know that Loki reflection... huh..." *"Hey, friend, listen...this last reflection, don't listen to a word She says, alright? We do not have a past together." Secret The Drifter Dialogue *"You know, I spent four hours trying to get her reflection without her killing me. Lost a few hundred clones doing that." *"Heh...when I shared a body with Mr. Tachibana, I saw a memory about Her. I'll just say this; it was all flowers and rainbows. *"We were gonna have you fight six reflections, but I said no because the one I had in mind would just distract me with all that Nine business." Secret Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter Dialogue *'Mr. Tachibana': I told Drifter, 'no, we are not using her as a reflection', but all he said was something about just facing the past. Well that's the thing, The Angel is not part of it, she's changed. She's not the same anymore. *'The Drifter': You worry too much. Its fine, they'll get rid of the reflection. *'Mr. Tachibana': And if they die? *'The Drifter': Then we'll send Jenkins and the ladies. *'Mr. Tachibana': If this goes south, you are dealing with Her. *'The Drifter': Heh, wouldn't have it any other way, my paranoid friend. Trivia *On extremely rare occasions, Mr. Tachibana and The Drifter will say one of those secret lines. **Two interesting pieces of dialogue are the ones Mr. Tachibana makes towards The Angel. ***The Drifter also elaborates a bit on those. **Another is The Drifter's remark about the Erika, The Emissary. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Verdant Forest